Ax's Walk On The Wild Side
by Agrath
Summary: This is a one chapter shot for a challenge. Ax gets caught up by Spring Fever. And doesn't like it.


Spring. That's what humans call it when the weather shifts from "cold" to "warm." I've heard more creatures making noises during this time. I think it has something to do with mating habits. Cassie said it is normal for animals to behave in such a way during this time of the season. I've seen a lot of smaller creatures out, as well. Cassie assures me this is normal as well. The production of the mating season. It is interesting to behold. A season dedicated to the creation of young ones. Due to the constant weather on the home planet there is no specific season for it. Although, the humans that are young and restless often mate at all times of the year, maybe this is just a human occurrence.

I stood pondering these young and restless humans for quite sometime before I noticed the presence. I felt the hot breath on my rump. I turned one stalk eye around and cursed myself for not being vigilent. I was staring at a quadra-ped. He had a rack of head gear, antlers I am told they are called. His fur was tan, white on the belly, and his nose was far too close to my rump.

-Hello?- The creature made a snorting noise and shook its head a bit. I stepped forward holding my tail up high. -Uhm, yes, shoo creature. I do not wish to harm you, but I will if it needs be.- The creature made a loud grating noise and tossed its head again.

I took a step forward. It stepped closer to me and grunted. I noticed an appendage sticking out. I shuddered, remembering a wildlife show I saw. That was its mating instrument, and if I was correct in assuming this, it looked as though it wanted to mate with me!

-No, creature. I am not one of you. Go away now.- Cassie would not like it if I hurt a creature that was following instinct. Thought it would not be the first time I had to protect myself and it would not be the last. I swatted at the creature with my tail, the flat part of the blade striking toward it's head to knock it out.

The head shook! Quicker than I thought it would be! My tail was knocked wide and now I was open. It rushed forward and leaped onto my back awkwardly. My tail was in a difficult position. I tried to pull away, but its weight held me down. I was scared. For the first time in a while I had no idea what to do! The creature bucked! It did things that not even a Yeerk would think of doing! It grunted and panted. And I did the only thing I could think of.

I cried. I wept in my hearts and I cried out for help. I heard the screech of a hawk and called out.

-To...Tobias! Please assist me! I do not know what is happening! I fear I am part of this creature's mating ritual!-

-Don't worry, Ax! Help is on the way!-

I heard a grunt and was scared, the creature was sweating. I did... I did not want to think of what happens when the creature is done. The grunt was different somehow, I recognized it. A large arm slapped at the side of the creature, hard enough to disentangle it from my body. I collapsed with relief. I shook violently from the pain and terror.

-Hey, Ax. Didn't your parents ever teach you about safe sex?- the gorilla knucklewalked over to me and pat me on the head. -No worries, many have fallen for the sly moves of Don Juan Deer.-

After a little bit the others caught up to us. Cassie kneeled beside me and held my head to her shoulder. I changed into my human body and cried.

"I do not wish to be in the forest this night."

"You can stay with me. Be Jake. Just, my parents have this thing about guys sleeping in the same room as me," Cassie said.

"No. No. Ax does not need that to happen to him twice. Ax-man, you come with me. Jake and Tobias can come as well. Guys night in. We'll watch gorey movies and eat greasey food," Marco said. "Maybe a couple of boxes of chocolate covered mice for Tobias. It'll be a little party."

"Greasey food? Food-uh?" I lifted my head a bit, more intrigued. "Can we get cinnabons?"

"Sure thing, Ax. We can get cinnabons."

"Thank you, Prince Jake."


End file.
